Mourning Death
by Scornful Learner
Summary: A samurai's final travel to his love. My first OneShot. It's not too incredibly detailed, but bear with me, please.


**Mourning Death**

The morning breeze brought winter's chilly threat along with it. Jin's skin stung as the breeze worsened into a strong wind. He had to find somewhere inside. But where? He was in the woods where no human life existed. _Ah_, he thought, _a village up ahead_. _There should be a teahouse nearby. _His pace quickened until he reached the village. Sure enough, a teahouse was right at the edge. He entered quickly, fighting the wind.

The place was nearly devoid of life except for an elderly couple in the corner. He stepped up to the counter, took a seat, and waited patiently. He wasn't there for food, just warmth. The building was tightly sealed from the outside winds. He warmed up soon after entering.  
From his seat, Jin could hear a young man talking to someone else in the kitchen. The young man's head came around the kitchen doorway and then he emerged completely. "May I help you?" he asked.  
"Tea, please," Jin said almost inaudibly. "Hot tea."  
The waitor left, but soon emerged with a piping hot cup of tea. "Will this be all?"

"Mmm." Jin sipped his tea, letting the hot liquid warm his insides. He was aware that the couple in the corner had held a fixed gaze on him for some time. He turned toward them, nodded, then went back to his tea. A few moments later, the woman approached him.  
"Sir, I see that you are a ronin samurai. Would you like a place to stay for the night? The winter is coming and we have an extra room."Jin was taken aback by her bold invitation. His first thought was to reject the invitation and continue on his journey toward his destination, but his body shivered involuntarily at the thought of going back out on a long road in the dreadful cold. "I would hate to impose," he said quietly, looking the woman in the eyes.

She had soft, caring green eyes and her face looked worn from a rough life as a mother, grandmother, wife, and homemaker. She gently touched his arm and told him that it would be no trouble, that her husband did not mind. "I would hate to have someone alone in the cold when we have extra room, you see." She smiled sweetly at him.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

The woman showed Jin to his room. "Make yourself at home, dear," she said before leaving him to himself.  
Jin put his swords down near the bed as he took a seat on the barely used mattress. He gazed around the room seeing that the room was once the room of the couple's son. He felt like an intruder, a stranger. He was in an unfamiliar home, in someone else's room. He would have thought on it more, but exhaustion hit him.  
The next morning, Jin awoke feeling as if he hadn't slept at all. His chest ached, his head throbbed. He thought of Mugen, his old traveling partner, and his hangovers after nights of women and drinking. _No, it's not like that._ Jin had been sick very few times in his life, but he knew what it felt like to be fatigued with an illness. This was the worst he had felt in his whole life. As he sat up in bed, a coughing spell took him over. He had no choice but to lay back down. He fell back into a troubled sleep, only to be awakened soon after by the sounds of cooking from the kitchen down the hallway. Slowly, he rose from the bed.

In the kitchen the kind woman was dashing around getting dishes ready for a breakfast fit for royalty. She jumped at the sight of Jin. Jin was very aware that he looked unkempt and run down. His hair had fallen out of his hair tie and stuck out, his face was paler than usual.

"I see the cold got to you before I did, dear. Have a seat." She led him to a wooden stool at the table. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Thank you," Jin tried to say over the sizzles of the stove.

The woman smiled in return.

After barely eating, Jin insisted upon helping clear away the dishes.

"You're not leaving today, are you?" the woman's husband asked after the breakfast chores were finished. "You look ill."

"I have no choice," Jin almost whispered. His chest still ached and his throat was getting scratchy. "I have to meet someone. It was a promise." He sighed. He didn't want to leave the comfort of the warm house, nor the company of the happy couple. "I will remember this visit always."

"We will remember you as well. But first, before you go," the man sat up from his chair, taking something from the table. "Take some money with you. And the missus will gladly give you a blanket to keep warm on your way."

Jin was overwhelmed by the kindness of the man. He did not feel right taking money from them, but the man practically shoved it toward him.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

As he walked, he noticed the coughing spells came more frequently. With each cough, he felt his head throb.  
_I've got to make it Shino. I've got to. I promised I'd go to her in three years. I can't break that promise. _He continued slowly toward his destination. However, after two more days of walking in the cold, Jin couldn't go any further without a good night's sleep. He stopped at what seemed to be an abandoned inn. He paid the innkeeper and went to his room. He woke as the sun rose. Snow was falling. Knowing that his sickness had progressed very fast, he felt a heavy sense of dread fall over him. _Just a few more miles. Not even a day's walk. I can make it._

But the more he walked, the worse the coughing became, the more the pain grew in his chest. He stopped, leaning against a tree.  
_Just a little further and I can be with my love, my Shino._ _I have to do this. I have to see her. _Darkness appeared around his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground shivering and the sky was dark. He sat up and went into a coughing fit. When it was over, he moved his hand away from his mouth and felt the stickyness of blood on his fingers.  
Fear ran through him.  
_Oh, god. I am far too sick. What if I can't make it to Shino._

**--------------------------------------------------------**

After a few more grueling hours of walking, he saw Shino from a distance. She was walking in a flower garden that was still lively in the winter. Someone was with her: a man. As Jin got closer, his saw that Shino's arm was wrapped in the man's arm. Jin felt his heart break. The pain was strong enough to overpower the pain in his chest. He felt warm tears form in his eyes.

_Tears? Jin, what's wrong with you? _

He wiped his face, and gathered his strength. "Shino!" he called in barely a whisper. "Shino!" he tried again, with more push.

She turned to see him. Letting go of the man's arm, she ran toward Jin. He started to run toward her, but collapsed. His breathing was short and painful. He felt Shino's hands pull him up.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

He woke up on a bed, wrapped generously in blankets. Shino was sitting next to him, tracing his tired features with her fingers.  
"How are you?" she asked softly.

"Horrible," Jin sighed. "Thanks."

She placed her finger on his lips. "Shh...Rest your voice, sweetheart."

He closed his eyes breathing in deeply, inhaling her scent. The same sweet scent he breathed in upon their first meeting on the bridge.

"I've missed you, Jin. I waited for you. But after it seemed so long--" She broke off.

He smiled. "I missed you, too." He didn't respond to her confession of love. He opened his eyes. "Who was the man?"

Shino was taken aback. She tried to avoid the subject. "The physician came by while you were sleeping. He says you have an advance lung sickness. It could have been treated if you had seen a doctor when it happened. Jin, you could die."

"I couldn't see a doctor. I had to see you. You were my main concern. I had to come here."

"You'd let yourself get sicker and sicker for me?"

"I'd do anything for you."

She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. Guilt washed over her. The man she was with had been her suitor, her fianceé.

He smiled weakly, knowing who the man had been when she did not respond.   
He began coughing, so hard his face turned bright red with lack of breath. Shino saw the blood escape his lips.

"Shino...I love you. I have since the day we met. I love you now more than ever--"

With this, Jin died.


End file.
